A removable corner guard is provided. The removable corner guard is especially suitable for protecting the corners of, for example, control tables or tool boxes from deformations and from scratches. Further, the corner guard may be used as decorative addition to an otherwise plain control table or tool box. The device has a semi-rigid rubber housing which covers securing anchors having an internal skeleton. An extended ridge on a lower end of the corner guard locks the corner guard at the lower end of the edge of the control table. The corner guard may be adjusted to fit control tables or tool boxes of various sizes. The extended ridge of the lower end may first be secured to the lower end of the control table or tool box and then the top end of the corner guard may rest on the top end of the control table or tool box by a tab. A non-slip textured exterior surface may allow for the device to be easily transported.
Over the years, attempts have been made to provide guards for corners of structures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,371,081 to Bennett et al. discloses a wall guard for use around wall corners in which the wall guard has a pair of retainers which are flexibly mounted to one another. The retainers are coupled to one another by way of an adhesive tape material that extends over the back sides of the retainers. A cover is secured to the pair of retainers for absorbing impacts from passing traffic to thereby protect the corner of the wall against wear and tear.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 7,587,790 to McCue discloses a wall guard for use around wall corners in which the wall guard has a pair of retainers that are flexibly mounted to one another. The retainers are coupled to one another by way of an adhesive tape material that extends over the back sides of the retainers. A cover is secured to the pair of retainers for absorbing impacts from passing traffic to thereby protect the corner of the wall against wear and tear.
Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,488 to Vogland discloses a corner guard configured to attach to and protect the corner of a mattress foundation, as well as to receive selected ornamentation. The corner guard includes an impact-resistant core and a cover that overlies at least at portion of the core. In one embodiment of the invention, the cover is constructed of fabric and may be ornamented with patterns or indicia by a variety of techniques. The cover ensures that the ornamentation will not be damaged even if the corner guard must be bent to match the shape of the mattress foundation. Optionally, a foam layer may be positioned between the core and the cover to impart a quilted texture and appearance to the corner guard, and to provide additional padding for the mattress foundation.
However, these patents fail to describe a corner guard for a control table or tool box which is easy to use and efficient as is described in the present application. Further, these patents fail to provide a corner guard which has an internal skeleton for securing an anchor to a control table.